


Liberation: A Stucky Smutty Romance

by Stucky_Streisand_Effect



Series: Endgame fix it [1]
Category: Captain America (1944), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s Stucky, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Canon Divergent, Captain America: The First Avenger, Comfort, Doggy Style, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hopeless Romantic, Howling Commando Bucky, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Requited Love, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Sensation Play, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Soulmates, Spicing things up in the bedroom, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, safe sex, stucky feels, ww2 stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_Streisand_Effect/pseuds/Stucky_Streisand_Effect
Summary: Trying to fix this endgame fuckery.Endgame Steve is an imposter.Anyways, I hope you enjoy this iteration of WW2 Stucky and a lifelong promise.





	Liberation: A Stucky Smutty Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The silver screen is not the only canon(s). Your canon can be inspired by it but it does not have to comply with it.
> 
> To quote a very wise person on twitter: "Captain America was first created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby in 1941. Any iteration after that is fanfic. Just because my version is posted for free online instead of being made into a big-budget feature film doesn't make it any less valid. We're all just telling Steve Rogers' story"
> 
> Also, thank you to my patient betas, NurseDarry and Sparkly_Butthole.
> 
> That is all. Hope you enjoy this iteration.

It was a balmy French summer night in August of 1944. Sounds of celebration could be heard all over the arcadian city of Paris. They floated up past the glow of the softly lit streets, evaporating into the sky where they accumulated like low floating clouds, blanketing the picturesque city in a warm layer of wellbeing. But despite the rest of the country being immersed in festivities, Steve was feeling internally tumultuous. It was making him pace back and forth in the bathroom he’d escaped to for the umpteenth time that night.

Right now, his army unit was celebrating their latest victory in the country at one of its fanciest hotels. It was one of the hotels that hadn't been bombed. Paris, despite being behind the Maginot Line, had still been envenomed by German occupation for the past 4 years, causing its once exuberant atmosphere to darken into a depressing gloom. Steve’s unit had participated in the Battle for Paris and Belgium and had taken down another Hydra base in France, helping to liberate the country. 

Throwing an impromptu party as celebration in a fancy hotel’s party venue, was one of their first steps towards restoring the country’s spirit. They didn’t have much to throw a party with, but it was the thought that counted. They had survived the first World War and The Great Depression in the 30’s. A second World War wasn’t going to keep them down. 

A surplus of beautiful French women had shown up to flirt with the soldiers. A lot of them wanting to speak with the famous Captain America. Most of the flirting was wordless, communicated in glances and gift giving since most of the Parisians didn’t speak English and most of the Americans didn’t speak French. Among Captain America and his Howling Commandos, only three of them spoke French fluently. Jacques Dernier, the French Commando, Steve, whose serum enhanced brain allowed him to pick it up from Jacques very quickly, and Bucky. He, like Steve, didn’t speak it before the war, but wasn’t a super soldier, so Steve couldn’t understand how he spoke it so fluently. But Steve didn’t really have time to think about it now, being continuously swarmed by women all night. 

The less confident ones would eye each other excitedly before shyly scuttling up to him in groups, expressing innocent gratitude. The fewer brave ones would approach him alone. Their eyes expressed something with a more adult intention. But he would politely refuse every advance. Every time another wave of them would try to flirt with him, Steve’s eyes would dart to a corner in the room, worried that a certain brunette would be upset if they saw him flirting with an army of women. 

The memory of Peggy firing at him with a handgun after she caught him kissing Private Lorraine was still vivid in his mind. Even without Dr. Erskine’s serum sharpening his memory to (depending on the memory) annoyingly peak efficiency, Steve would never forget the understated fury he saw burning in her eyes as he peaked over his newly acquired signature shield. Thankfully Peggy’s “assumption” that the Vibranium would work against close range bullets had been correct. Steve had only fully lowered his shield after she’d lowered her gun, the physical one she’d been holding in that moment at least. For days after, he’d felt like she still had a mental gun cocked and pointed at the back of his head. He often found himself timidly looking over his shoulder in their unit’s fortified main base, expecting to find that same pair of vexed eyes glaring at him. 

His encounter with Lorraine had happened a year ago. He and Peggy had talked peacefully several times since then, but she still hadn’t completely forgiven him for it. Technically, they weren’t even a couple yet. They only planned on becoming one after the war. Even so, Steve could only imagine what she would do if she even thought he was returning any of the flirtatious French women’s advances. But Peggy wasn’t at the celebration. Not anymore. She’d shown up during the first hour of the party at 7pm and only stayed an hour because she was told to report to their temporary base at 5am tomorrow to speak with the Colonel. 

Steve, who was currently hidden away in a bathroom again, took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he headed back to rejoin the festivities. He walked down the hall that led directly from the bathroom to the party venue, listening to sounds of merriment getting louder with each step closer. He slowed his walk a few paces away, taking one more deep breath before rounding the corner.

Immediately a sea of eyes turned and looked in his direction. Respect was expressed in most of the men’s eyes and the all too familiar sexual giddiness he’d become accustomed to seeing in the eyes of most women. He could see that more than half of the party goers in the room still wanted to speak with him. He didn’t mind people seeking his attention, it was there way of showing gratitude. It was within anyone’s liberty to walk up and speak to him. Freedom, not just for his own country, but for his fellow good natured humans, is what he fought for. Freedom is all that anybody essentially wanted. But Steve never wanted to be seen as this illustrious symbol of it, nor did he want to be paraded around like a trophy. A trophy that received emblems of honor. Whether they be in the form of a party thrown by an entire city or a hand shake with world leaders as he posed for pictures with them. 

All he’d wanted, even before he got the serum, was to do what he thought was right. To serve his country and stand among his fellow humans as equals. Not on a pedestal, as this seemingly untouchable specimen of unshakable valor. It made him feel lonelier and want to withdraw more than he already did before all this recognition, before he met the first of two people (aside from his late mother) who believed in him before the serum, before he met the love of his life, who validated and respected his feelings, even the less valiant ones. Steve wasn’t infallible, he was human. Even with the serum, he didn’t always feel brave, strong, or sure of himself, and wished he could show that to the public. He figured it would hurt his reputation, which he of course couldn't care less about. But even the slightest chink in his armor-like repute might make people lose faith in him as Captain America. And then they’d doubt his conviction, his constitution. No one wanted to follow an irresolute leader. Especially during war. So, he plastered a polite smile on his face, threw his shoulders back, and stepped into the venue, hoping he wouldn’t drown in the sea of devotees. 

He spoke to a few men before they were squeezed out by all the women who’d been circling him like hungry lionesses. As soon as this happened, Steve’s eyes darted back to the corner he’d been repeatedly glancing at all night. 

…  
Bucky’s POV

Sergeant Barnes occupied that corner. Like Steve, he too was being swarmed by women. He’d been ‘crowned’ as one of Captain America’s brave Commandos and was one of the few soldiers who spoke French. He wasn’t bad looking either.

Before the war, it was him women often fawned over, instead of Steve. He was a tall, handsome brunette with twinkling blue eyes and dimples that dotted his cheeks whenever he flashed a suave smile. He was also the only reason why Steve ever went out on dates before the serum. At first, they were double dates with dames, who never cast a second glance at the small and sickly blonde friend of Bucky. Shortly after moving in together in 1936, their ‘dates’ became afternoon kissing on the couch on their mutual days off and home cooked dinners in the evening with just the two of them in their apartment. Then the war came in 1939, making them wonder if their country would get involved and if they’d be drafted. Two years later, the bombing of Pearl Harbor happened, initiating their country’s involvement. Steve, being Steve, couldn’t sit back while innocent people died. He’d insisted on enlisting and Bucky being Bucky enlisted with him but at that time, only one of them got in. It’s why they’d broken up. It would be even more dangerous to be a couple in the army due to the intolerant times they were living in. Even without the war, their breakup was bound to happen sooner or later because of that very reason. But him and Steve both liked men and women, so it couldn’t be that hard to eventually settle with a beautiful lady. 

That’s what Bucky kept telling himself for the next three years. 

The two years between their country’s involvement and Bucky’s unit shipping out in 1943 had been some of the hardest years of Bucky’s life; pretending not to love Steve. It was different from doing it before they were a couple. You couldn’t miss what you never had. Especially if it seemed like a hopeless pipe dream. It made smothering your feelings much easier. But if you were fortunate enough to get that one thing you’d always wanted; it makes giving it up afterward even harder. Like living in darkness your whole life and when you’d finally discovered the light of day and revel in its beauty, you were forced to crawl back into the dark. You’d found out there were better things out there and now knew that you never had to or deserved to live without them. It was a huge step backwards to do so. It didn’t help that they were still living together either after breaking up.

Bucky would often chuckle to himself during those two years. Twice as many people for him to fall for and he still couldn’t get over that little punk from Brooklyn. 

Part of him had foolishly hoped that they could get back together after the war. Such a wonderful pipedream. The likelihood of them both surviving the war had gone up exponentially in the last year, due to the Captain’s expertise on the battlefields and the Commando’s efficiency. But every time Bucky saw Steve with Peggy, his reverie would fizzle out and realism would set in. Reality apparently wanted to beat him over the head with the cruelties of their times some more, seemingly wanting to torture him more than the many overzealous Hydra operatives that had held him captive. Which was something he still hadn’t properly dealt with or talked to anyone about. His time as a prisoner of war made any hope of him living a functional life after war seem like an inconceivable concept. Happiness itself was beginning to feel like the real pipe dream. Every night he’d wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare about Hydra. His memories of him and Steve together were the only thing that kept his shaky sanity intact. It was why he would foolishly daydream about them getting back together. But after seeing Steve with Peggy again tonight, along with a sea of women pining for his attention, it was undisputable to him at that point. They’d both have to settle for a ‘normal’ life.

The crowd of women surrounding Bucky had been there all evening. Some of them wandered over to him after Steve rejected them. He half-heartedly flirted back with a few, winking at them after cracking a witty joke or flashing them a charming smile. He was a pro at this act, having done it for years when him and Steve were a couple. It was necessary to keep up appearances to society. He caught Steve watching him a few times and could tell that Steve’s keen eyes saw he wasn’t being sincere with any of the beautiful ladies. 

Steve had experienced firsthand how Bucky acted when he was genuinely interested in someone. Instead of winks, countless quips, and uproarious laughter, Bucky would become quiet, no longer needing to fill in any emptiness with over-the-top antics or other unnecessary stimulus. Quiet evenings in each other’s arms were heaven to him. Silence was never empty if your heart was full.

Bucky's laughter would become a soft titter. His speaking tone would be a gentle coo instead of an extroverted bark. Sometimes, he’d shyly lower his eyes, cutting eye contact short with the object of his affection as his face turned pink. But whenever he’d hold eye contact, it was as if the one he cared for was the only other human in the world.

Bucky looked up and over the sea of people in the room and met eyes with Steve again. And like every other time that happened during the evening, he’d see an apologetic look in Steve's eyes. It befuddled Bucky. He understood why Steve was rejecting all his lady suitors. Peggy Carter obviously wouldn’t be too pleased to hear about him flirting back. But why did Steve suddenly care if Bucky saw him flirting with someone else? He’d done it right in front of him in a tavern last year.

Instead of quickly looking away again, Bucky held eye contact this time, and watched the apologetic look in Steve’s blue eyes morph into one of longing. Now he had to look away, so he could blame his pinkening cheeks on one of the many women around him. He turned his back to Steve, hoping that would help to cool his face, but he could still feel Steve’s gaze burning into his back. Flustered, Bucky kept flirting with his company for a few more minutes before he saw their eyes widen after shifting to something just over his shoulder. Bucky was the only one not looking in that direction, because he already knew what was there. He kept his eyes forward as a strong hand slid onto his shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

“Can I borrow my top Commando for a minute, ladies?” asked Steve “I promise to return him right away.”

A minute later Bucky found himself being locked into a small staff room in the hotel.

The click of the lock seemed to echo in the room as it turned in Steve’s hand. Bucky quickly surveyed the space to find that him and Steve were the only ones occupying it. His heart began to pound in a mixture of curiosity, anticipation, and worry. He’d actively avoided being alone with Steve for the past year, fearing that his feelings would resurge even more for the gallant blonde, feelings that he’d forced himself to swallow for the third time in his life. The first time being when he first discovered he had feelings for Steve during grade school, the second time being more painful after their country joined the war, and the third time being the most excruciating when he’d found out about Steve and Peggy a year ago. It didn’t help that the third time happened a day after Bucky had been rescued by the love of his life. 

He'd been so happy to see Steve’s face smiling down at him in that Hydra base. It was like the sun breaking through after a devastating hurricane, or the harsh coldness of a long, unbearable winter giving way to the rejuvenating warmth of spring. The liberation that Steve had given him in that moment was similar to the way they helped each other back before the war. It made him relive all those sweet moments they shared within the safety of their cheap Brooklyn apartment. It made him not care about how intolerant the world was towards people like him and Steve. 

Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve, who still had his hand on the door handle. The look of longing he’d seen earlier still lingered in Steve's eyes. It almost seemed painful, and it looked like he was pondering his thoughts as his eyes bore intensely into Bucky’s, further disarming his meager defenses against Steve and holding him in an inescapable trance.

“Do you still love me?” Steve asked after a long silence. 

Bucky turned to fully face Steve. The worry in his eyes turned to sadness and understated desire before he answered. 

“Yes, Steve.” 

His voice was soft, but his eyes stared intently at Steve, who sighed. Bucky couldn’t tell if it was from relief or frustration at first, because Steve had lowered his head before he spoke again.  
“Because she…” Steve kept his face lowered, his voice faintly shaking. “Peggy’s an amazing woman and I like her, but...” He brought his face back up, meeting Bucky’s wistful eyes. Steve’s eyes became more determined than Bucky had ever seen on the battlefield, and he continued speaking in a confident tone.

“I can’t see myself spending the rest of my life with her,” he admitted. “It’s not fair to her for me to give myself to her in flesh but not in heart, and it’s wrong of me to do that because of why I’d be doing it. It would be a betrayal to who I am, what I believe to be a fundament of human rights, and to who I still love. So, after this is all over, I’d like for you and me to get back together. We don’t have to go back to Brooklyn. We can even get a house in a peaceful forest somewhere. I just want us to not have to tightrope walk society’s thin line anymore. Because fighting this war and freeing people from German captivity reminded me that freedom isn’t a luxury. It’s not something that should be earned. It’s a human right that no good person should have to live without. One that we justly deserve as well. We deserve the dignity of living our lives by our own accords. We deserve happiness together.”

Bucky’s heart hammered against his ribcage as if it were trying to shatter his bones and leap out onto Steve, whose eyes were still locked on his.

“Okay,” he murmured breathlessly

“Okay,” Steve murmured back. 

If Steve had anything else to say in the moment, he was unable to say it because a second later Bucky wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, passionately. Steve kissed back with equal vigor as his back pressed up against the door, rattling it in its frame. Even though Bucky hadn’t been the one to receive Erskine’s perfected serum, Bucky still felt as strong as Steve in this moment. Fueled by ardor, Bucky pressed up against Steve even more, causing the wooden door to groan. Sounds of the merriment from around the corner of the room they were in drifted in through the crack underneath the door.

“Not here,” whispered Steve

“I know.”

Bucky pulled away just enough to make eye contact and smiled before stepping back completely. He loved making Steve blush.

…  
Steve’s POV

Back at the party, Steve sipped his drink. Now he was genuinely trying to join in on the merriment around him. The sooner The Allies defeated the Axis Powers, the sooner him and Bucky could restart their life together. The only thing he dreaded was 'breaking up' with Peggy. She really was an amazing woman and one of the few people who believed in him before he got the serum. But Bucky was the love of his life, and long before he met Peggy, Steve had hoped to get back together with Bucky after the war. Something he thought not possible until a few minutes ago.

He smiled over the brim of his glass at Bucky who smiled back warmly. His newfound composure he now showed while under the scrutiny of the public eye left him and he felt his face start to get hot again. He had to look away. He averted his eyes to a different corner in the room and noticed a beautiful woman with auburn hair staring at him. Like most women who stared at Steve, there was intrigue in this one's piercing grey eyes but there was nothing sexual about it. He thought it might be curiosity or even mild amusement, but he couldn’t be sure. She was standing next to a stunning woman with curly blonde hair and vivid green eyes who had the same look in her eyes.

He caught them staring a few more times in the next half hour, causing his ease to steadily dwindle and give way to the discomfort he’d been feeling earlier that night. He set his empty glass down at the bar and hurried back to the bathroom to relieve himself of the women’s scrutinizing gaze and from the endless amount of alcohol he’d been throwing back all evening as a nervous habit. Thanks to the serum he couldn’t get drunk, but his body processed the alcohol much faster than the average person, causing him to need far more bathroom breaks when he drank. He hurried into the men’s room and took care of business. As he was washing his hands, the auburn haired woman popped into his head again. He still couldn’t pinpoint the look in her eyes. He shrugged; it was probably nothing to worry about. He patted his hands dry on a fluffy towel before swinging the bathroom door open to head back to the party.

“I know your secret.”

The typically alert captain Steve was, was caught by surprise and froze in the doorway as he was met face to face with the same copper haired woman he’d tried to escape from earlier. Her blonde friend was absent this time.

“…My secret?” he asked, trying to compose himself. Her smile widened. Not maliciously, more whimsically. It still made Steve uncomfortable.

“Yes,” she stated, holding him in her knowing gaze and blocking his way out with a hand on the door frame. “You’re in love.”

Steve gave a flustered chuckle and lowered his eyes sheepishly.

“Yeah um, Agent Peggy Carter, she’s amazing,” he said, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

“She was the one in the chic military outfit who ducked out earlier?” asked the red head. “Soft wavy hair, big beautiful eyes and full red lips?” There was a faint husk in her voice that sounded carnal as she described Agent Carter. Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion and just nodded. “I love a woman in uniform,” said the mysterious woman. “But I was originally referring to the other brunette.”

Steve locked eyes with her, trying to see if she meant who he thought she did.

“I don’t know his name, but you two have been giving each other heart eyes for the past hour,” she stated.

To Steve, it felt like his stomach dropped and his heart leapt into his throat, giving the butterflies in his abdomen an unnecessary amount of room to frantically flutter about. Had they been that obvious? Was she the only person who noticed?

“We’re just good friends,” he insisted, trying to cover his tracks. 

“Oh?” teased the woman. “Do good friends care if they see each other flirting with the opposite sex?”

“You’re mistaken.”

“What’d you pull him aside to tell him in private after you rejected all of those beautiful women?”

“You ask a lot of questions. Are you a reporter?” drilled Steve, narrowing his eyes and bunching his brow in a defensive furrow. 

The woman bunched hers in return, but in confusion rather than consternation. Steve’s rational mind kicked in, momentarily overpowering his panic that was bordering on paranoia. Why would a reporter in a foreign country randomly be assigned to investigate if Captain America liked men? He’d never given the media any reason to suspect that he did. His expression softened when he saw the sympathetic expression in the woman’s eyes. 

Thankfully, the bathroom he’d just exited was one of those single-room ones, but the hall they were standing in carried more of a risk of being overheard." Steve’s unease ramped back up, eventually tipping over into paranoia and he glanced down the hall towards the party area.

“Relax,” said the woman. “If anyone sees us, they’ll just think we’re flirting.” She stuck her hip out and flipped her hair to emphasize her point.

Her gentle tone drew his eyes back to hers, which were now expressing empathy.

“I didn’t mean to be so short with you,” he explained. “It’s just that…” He tried to communicate with his eyes what he really meant “I like women,” he answered truthfully. 

The woman shrugged. “So do I,” she admitted. “I’m not like you though, able to switch back and forth between men and women.”

Steve’s tense face lit up with realization. His glance turned rueful.

“I just wanted to give you some advice about not being so transparent,” she said. 

Steve’s eyes flicked down again, this time at his hands, just now noticing that he’d been nervously wringing them. “Were we that obvious?” he murmured, bringing his eyes back up and keeping his head lowered. Apparent worry clouded his typically clear blue eyes.

“No,” said the woman, “it’s just, when you’re in the habit of hiding who you truly are, it makes it easy to spot the same thing in other people.”

She wore a smile, but the understated weariness in her eyes communicated how she truly felt.

“But maybe take it easy on the heart eyes from across the room next time,” she jested. She broke eye contact and took her arm off the doorframe where she was still trapping Steve and began to walk away. Before her eyes had cut away, Steve saw something unresolved in them.

“Thanks for the advice,” he called after her. “But was there something else you wanted?”

She stopped in her tracks, keeping her back turned to him, and stood there silently like a statue in the hallway. A heavy sigh escaped her before she answered.

“Liberation.” She looked back over her shoulder at him. “Even if it just be for one night.” 

Steve thought for a moment. Then the stunning blonde he’d seen her with earlier popped into his head and he grasped what she was hinting at, before he gave her a nod of understanding.

“Where did you and your ‘friend’ speak privately before?” she asked.

A few minutes later Steve, Bucky, the redhead, and the vivid-eyed blonde woman stood alone in the hotel’s empty staff room from earlier.

“I’m Estelle,” said the auburn haired woman, introducing herself to Bucky, who nodded and reached a hand out to greet her.

“Ma’am,” he said politely, taking her hand, and raising to his lips to kiss it.

“And this is my girlfriend, Penelope,” she stressed the word girlfriend. Bucky clearly didn’t grasp the situation and continued lifting her hand to his lips.

“Buck,” chuckled Steve, “You can drop the act, they’re like us.” 

Realization widened Bucky’s eyes and he promptly let go of Estelle’s hand.

“Oh! I’m so sorry miss, I had no idea!” he insisted, shoving his hands into his pockets. As if wordlessly trying to say they wouldn’t bother the two women again.

“That’s because we’re not as transparent as you two,” giggled Estelle.

“It is a bit easier for women though,” said Penelope. “The word ‘girlfriend’ when used between two women is typically seen as platonic, so I can parade her around town calling her my girlfriend all I want.”

“No one cares if we hold hands or give each other a kiss on the cheek when we greet one another. Those also seem to be ‘inoffensive’ displays of affection for ‘girl friends’ in France,” said Estelle. Her eyes then darkened. “However, there are certain things we haven’t been able to do as a couple.” She brought her eyes back up to Steve who wore an understanding smile.

“We’re both of marrying age but neither of us are married,” said Penelope. “So we’re both still living with our families.”

“You have no privacy,” said Bucky, catching on. 

“Exactly” said Estelle “How long is your army going to be partying here?”

“All night,” said Steve

Estelle smiled softly “Well, how about a break from sleeping in tents and trenches for tonight?” she cooed.

They made their way to the hotel’s front desk. Estelle’s hand was tucked into Steve’s arm and Bucky had an arm wrapped around Penelope’s shoulders. The young receptionist’s eyes lit up when he saw Captain America approaching.

“Can we get two rooms please?” asked Steve, forcing a smile at the boy, who was trying and failing to hide his excitement.

“O-of course,” he stuttered, snapping back to reality and flipping through the ledger. “We have two rooms right here on the first floor.” 

Steve’s stomach churned apprehensively 

“We’d really appreciate rooms that are more private,” cooed Estelle, leaning her head onto Steve’s shoulder and winking at the receptionist.

“Of course, mademoiselle,” he said, blushing. “Our top floor is completely empty and that’s where all of the suites are. Would that work?” he asked, looking back at Steve for guidance.

“How much would two suites for one night cost?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

The receptionist looked around cautiously then leaned in. His murmur bubbled with the thrill of having a celebrated hero so close.

“I don’t think my manager would mind if it was for free just this one time, for the Great Captain America.”

The two couples headed up to the top floor still holding onto their false partners. Once there, they looked down the hall to see if anyone was present. Even though the receptionist had assured them that the floor was empty, caution was a second nature to all four of them. Once they established the coast was clear, they traded keys, took their true partner’s hand, and headed to their rooms, after agreeing to leave together at 8:30 the next morning. The ladies’ room was the third one down the hall and the guys’ was at the end of the hall, on the opposite side. They entered their rooms after hanging the French 'do not disturb' signs on the outer doorknobs.

Steve and Bucky walked through the suite, surveying their accommodations for the night. The room had a couple of comfy lounging chairs in a small living room area as they entered and a coffee table that was set with an assortment of chocolates, wine, and other refreshments. There was a king-sized bed with pristine cotton sheets and a polished wooden bedframe, and the regal floor-to-ceiling windows that looked over the nearby Eiffel tower were especially beautiful with their satin curtains. The only thing that looked strange were the light switches. Steve reached out and tried one, finding that it was a dial that allowed them to dim the lights to their liking.

“Well this is a slight change from our shoddy Brooklyn apartment,” joked Bucky. He opened a drawer on one of the bedside end tables and held up a brand new box of condoms. Definitely not something an American hotel would do. Both men chuckled at the idea.

The bathroom was a third the size of the rest of suite. It had shiny ceramic tiles, marble countertops, a large lounging bath, fluffy robes with the hotel’s initials embroidered on them, and a shower big enough for two people. Steve had never cared about extravagances, but the look on Bucky’s face that their room bought was priceless to Steve. Bucky had seemed so crestfallen and withdrawn after their break up and that anguish had increased tenfold after Steve had rescued him from Hydra. Steve was understanding; Bucky had experienced unimaginable horrors unknown to any of the other soldiers in that cold conditioning room; horrors he never talked about. Steve knew Bucky wasn’t trying to shelter him by being so tight-lipped. Bucky never patronized Steve before he became a robust super soldier, so there was no reason why he’d do it now. But it had been a year and Bucky still didn’t seem ready to talk about it. Many times, Steve wanted to ask him about it, thinking it might help Bucky to talk, but still didn’t press him about the issue.

He smiled adoringly at Bucky who had a look of innocent bliss on his face and a euphoric wonder in his eyes that was reminiscent of the Bucky who wasn’t scarred by war. A wonder that Steve thought he’d never see in those magnificent steel blues ever again. Bucky practically skipped out of the bathroom and flopped onto the bed, giving Steve an enrapturing smile. Steve leaned on the bathroom door frame and smiled back genuinely, but less joyfully. Bucky must've recognized the suppressed worry in Steve’s eyes because he sat up on the edge of the bed.

“What is it?” he asked in a gentle tone. Steve contemplated telling Bucky what was on his mind, unsure if bringing it up would ruin their evening. At the same time, what if it distracted him so much that he wouldn’t be able to focus fully on Bucky that evening unless he talked about it? 

“I’m not looking forward to speaking with Peggy,” he admitted with embarrassment. Hearing the words come out of his mouth made him realize just how silly he sounded in the moment. Bucky looked sympathetic. “I told you about how she reacted after she caught me kissing Private Lorraine,” continued Steve. “What if she gets… even angrier this time?” His voice shook at the last four words.

“She’s fiery, but she’s a good person. I’m sure she won’t rip your head off,” reassured Bucky, smiling warmly.

“But we still have to work together afterwards. What if things stay strained forever?” questioned Steve. 

Bucky’s eyes lowered. “…Well, you and I had been getting along together for the past 3 years,” he reasoned, sadness leaking into his voice.

The drop in Bucky’s tone felt heavier than the tank that had plowed into Steve during the battle a few days ago. His chest tightened up like it had just happened again, and he mentally kicked himself for starting this conversation. He’d witnessed Bucky bury his internal torment under many forced smiles since 1941, all to try and fool Steve and himself into thinking that he was okay. But they both had known that wasn’t true, for either of them. Yet they had never talked about why until tonight. It was a circumstance that they’d thought they had no control over, so what would have been the point of bringing it up in the past? It made them surrender themselves to being victims of their times. But they’d decided an hour ago that that was no longer a problem for them, so why had Steve even brought this up?

“I’m sorry, Buck,” he muttered, sheepishly breaking eye contact. He was in the world’s most romantic country, in its most romantic city, at one of its fanciest hotels, in a honeymoon suite with the love of his life and he had decided to bring up… his not-even-official-girlfriend. Dumbass. “I just…”

His voice trailed off the moment he brought his eyes back to Bucky, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, patiently smiling through his resurfacing pain yet again for Steve. He’d always listened to Steve’s troubles long before the war and served as a solid shoulder to lean on during tough times. But now was not the time to be distracted by apprehension. The room they had gotten for free that night was a luxury, but Bucky was not. He was an indispensable prerequisite to Steve’s happiness; he’d always been that for as long as they’d known each other. And the time they had together was precious.

Steve’s mind searched for a way to bring the atmosphere back up. A smile curled his lips when he thought of one.

“I shouldn’t have brought that up,” he began, smiling sheepishly. “Maybe you didn’t take all of the stupid with you after all.” His beloved’s eyes crinkled from a gleeful smile as he started to laugh. Music to Steve’s ears.

“How hard was that for you to admit?” teased Bucky.

It had been the easiest thing in the world for Steve. “I think I almost gave myself a heart attack,” he joked, making Bucky laugh even more. 

“Well that’d be an incredible feat, seeing how you have the heart of a lion,” teased Bucky, making Steve laugh lightly.

“Yeah, this serum is definitely something,” chuckled Steve.

Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, you’ve always had the heart of a lion, figuratively speaking,” he began. “But now with the serum, your outer strength matches your inner.” He gazed at Steve endearingly, making the mighty super soldier blush again.

…  
Bucky's POV

They both laughed lightly for a moment, Steve from apparent shyness and Bucky from the delight of flustering Steve again. He was looking forward to doing that over and over once they got to go home from war.

Once their laughter died down, Bucky gazed at Steve, who was smiling genuinely now. Steve walked over to the set of light switches and dimmed them two-thirds of the way.

Bucky’s eyes went from patient to expectant when he saw the change in his lover as Steve beelined towards him. Bucky preemptively outstretched an arm, ready to embrace Steve as their eyes bore into each other. Their lips came together in a passionate tussle, only pulling apart momentarily so Steve could speak.

“I love you,” he whispered, and leaned back in before Bucky could reciprocate. They both knew their feelings were mutual.

Bucky scooted back, leading the way to the head of the bed with Steve chasing his lips. He collapsed onto his back with Steve on top of him and wrapped all four of his limbs around him as they kissed deeply and passionately. It felt unbelievably good to have Steve back in his arms so freely, good enough to bring tears of joy to Bucky’s eyes. A small one traced his cheekbone as he melted in Steve’s embrace. He’d fantasized about this moment more times than he had about them first getting together before the war. Both his fantasies had come true and both times were worth the wait. Every kiss from Steve sent a wave of what felt like electricity surging through Bucky’s body. Each one washed over every inch of him, producing sensations he thought he’d never feel again, overwhelming his senses, and revitalizing his broken spirit. Their hips rubbed together and Bucky held back a moan.

“I never forgot how good you feel” he breathed.

“And I never forgot what makes you say that” Steve murmured erotically. He rolled his hips against Bucky’s again, sending an even stronger jolt of electricity through his body that made Bucky’s cock jump against Steve’s.

Fuck. Bucky needed to get their pants off, now.

It didn’t take long before their clothes were flying off their bodies and ending up in a collage of cloth on the floor. 

Still on top, Steve rubbed their now naked shafts together. It made Bucky’s breath shake as he wrapped his arms tightly around Steve’s broad shoulders. He suppressed another moan of carnal delight as Steve kissed his neck. He knew they weren’t in their thin walled Brooklyn apartment, where even a soft moan would be heard by their neighbors. They could make as much noise as they wanted here. But something buried deep in his subconscious was telling him to keep quiet. He wasn’t able to pay it any mind though as he felt Steve’s hips lift up from his and a serum enhanced hand grasp his erection. He opened his mouth as if to scream but no sound came out. Steve’s lips had also left Bucky’s body and he felt Steve's breath wafting over his lips. Before he could open his eyes, Bucky’s mouth was again smothered by Steve’s, as Steve ran his fingers up and down Bucky's erection.

After a minute, Steve kissed his way down to Bucky’s hips and licked Bucky’s length, causing him to gasp breathlessly again. They both knew that, aside from their lady friends, they had the whole floor to themselves, but Steve must've noticed Bucky was still trying to be quiet. 

“We can be as loud as we want,” he coaxed.

“Old habits,” murmured Bucky.

“Can be broken,” encouraged Steve.

He wrapped his lips around Bucky’s tip, flicking the hole with his tongue. Bucky suppressed another moan and squirmed in Steve’s embrace. Steve tried harder. He took his index finger and slid it down to Bucky’s entrance, teasing it with small circular motions.

“Louder,” he murmured against Bucky’s length, causing Bucky to chuckle.

“Make me,” he quipped, with a smirk.

“Okay,” he murmured mischievously, clearly invigorated. Steve always had a knack for rising to a challenge. 

Bucky felt the mattress jerk as Steve got up from it. His head, which had just been digging into the pillows, jolted up, and his eyes found naked Steve hurrying to the bathroom.

“Steve?”

“You’ll be screaming that in a minute,” Steve hollered from the bathroom. 

He returned, holding what looked like the waist tie to one of the robes. Wearing a sly smile, he walked back to Bucky and straddled him.

“Lift your head,” he instructed. Bucky looked confused but did as Steve said. “Our other senses are heightened when one is cut off,” explained Steve, reaching around to tie the band around Bucky’s eyes. “Especially if it’s our sight that’s cut off.” As soon as Steve said that, the band closed over Bucky’s eyes. He immediately noticed how warm Steve’s skin felt against his. The friction between their bodies was more apparent, and Steve’s voice immediately sounded huskier. “We receive around 80% of our environmental information through our eyes,” Steve continued to explain, finishing the knot. “And when our sight is cut off, our other senses scramble to make up for it, hungrily searching for information.” Bucky felt Steve's lips brush against his ear. “The next most powerful senses are hearing,” a finger dragged down Bucky's chest to his bellybutton, “and touch.” 

“Oh?” was all that Bucky could manage, before he felt Steve’s lips lower onto his chest, teasing his nipple. Another shaky breath escaped him, but nothing more. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt a little nervous seeing nothing but pitch black at the back of his covered eyelids. He just brushed it off as performance anxiety. In the past, he’d been able to work better when he could see what he was doing and hadn’t had any ‘practice’ in three years. Maybe he was nervous that he’d be clumsy.

“Can you trust me enough for you to not take off that blindfold?” cooed Steve.

“Do you trust yourself to make it worth my while not to?” challenged Bucky. He heard Steve huff in amusement before the mattress sunk in on either side of Bucky’s shoulders and he felt lips brush against his ear again.

“Yes,” answered Steve. The intent in his tone made up for the simplicity of his answer tenfold.

“Then yes,” murmured Bucky, his voice dripping with desire.

The heat from Steve’s breath shifted back and Bucky felt it cascade over his lips. He parted them in anticipation of a kiss, lifting his head again but was playfully denied as he felt the heat glide downward and rebury itself in his neck. When Steve sat up again, the faint crinkle of a condom wrapper could be heard, making Bucky open his legs in anticipation. He even heard the nearly imperceptible sound of it slowly sliding down Steve’s length after it’d been taken out of its packaging. From how long it took to reach Steve’s base made Bucky squirm in anticipation of how big Steve had gotten since the serum and not just from gaining 150 lbs. of muscle.

Steve’s lips then returned to Bucky’s skin, kissing down his body, past his bellybutton, down his happy trail and lifting off his skin just before his hairline. Bucky felt the mattress shake again before Steve grabbed Bucky’s thighs and assertively tugged him to the edge of the bed, leaving his calves to dangle off the foot of the bed. Bucky tried to listen in the silence that followed for some sort of clue as to what Steve was going to do next but heard nothing. Curiosity taunted him to peek out from under his blindfold, but he resisted. He knew he was in good hands, so he waited. But the anticipation still made him squirm eagerly as the tension built. 

Then, a warm wet sensation brushed one of his inner thighs, starting at his knee and sliding up his leg. It stopped an inch below his groin before leaving his skin. The tease made Bucky quiver but he made no sound. Steve continued to tease him like that, leaving trails of kisses on every inch of Bucky’s body. There were so many that they entangled multiple times, repeatedly teasing every single erogenous zone except one, stopping short mere inches of it. This went on for a few minutes pushing Bucky to the brink of an erotic frenzy - and then, nothing.

Bucky lay on the bed for ten seconds with no interaction from his lover. His heart hammering against his own ribcage was the only thing he could hear in the otherwise silent suite as he tried to listen to where Steve was. And then, he felt it: the heat from Steve’s breath lightly billowing over his tip. An eager whimper almost escaped Bucky but he controlled himself. Steve wasn’t going to get him that easily, although Bucky couldn’t help but lift his hips up, begging Steve to indulge him. Along with his heart rate his breathing sped up, causing it to become loud. It seemed to echo in the room, making Bucky feel like he was being more vocal than he actually was. Even the faint crinkle of the sheets under his body sounded loud as he continued to squirm. The growing tension in the room mixing with the past three years’ worth of buried feelings was making him feel like a hot pipe that was about to burst. But Bucky was still having trouble fully relaxing. Force of habit, he told himself again. 

It had now been another ten seconds since Steve had stopped tantalizing him, and Bucky felt like he was going insane from suspense. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of words coming out, a surprised yet still quiet moan flew out of Bucky’s mouth. He felt Steve’s lips close around his tip and slide down his entire length, quickly engulfing him. Those lips then slowly slid back up and there was a faint lip pop as they let go of Bucky. That sound too echoed up to Bucky’s ears making him even more carnally crazed. The next thing he felt was a finger back at his entrance. It circled a few times before slowly pushing in. Steve’s tongue licked from Bucky’s perineum and up his entire length, pulling another quiet moan from his lover as his finger nudged Bucky’s prostate. Bucky squirmed, partially from the sensation and partially from self consciousness. He was aware Steve could probably tell that he was still holding back. The small whimpers Steve had managed to summon so far must have been enticing though, especially after hearing Bucky make them for the first time tonight, and apparently made Steve hungry to hear more because he tried even harder.

“Louder,” he egged.

Bucky reached a hand down and found the back of Steve’s head, grasping its fine strands of hair in his fingers.

“More,” he encouraged.

Steve responded by caressing his prostate with increased excitement and swallowing Bucky whole again, encouraging Bucky to relax.

He continued to tease Bucky, coaxing a few more quiet moans and soft sighs from him, but nothing substantial. Bucky knew from past experiences that Steve was good at telling when he was close. He felt him stop just before he was about to climax, crawling back up Bucky’s body and lowering his lips to his ear.

“Turn over,” he whispered. 

Bucky was barely able to comprehend human language. “What?” he breathed.

“Turn over,” cooed Steve, tracing Bucky’s hips with his fingertips.

“Oh,” breathed Bucky before rolling over and flopping onto his stomach. A more surprised ‘oh’ immediately followed when he felt Steve’s hands grip his hips and gently tug them backward. Steve then lined up his body with Bucky’s, guided himself towards Bucky’s entrance, and pushed him. Bucky tensed up slightly from his size, so Steve went slower the rest of the way in. 

Steve ran his finger tips up and down Bucky’s spine, a caress he’d typically used in the past when he knew Bucky wasn’t relaxing. Bucky was still trying to keep quiet, which must have been what caused Steve to let out a worried chuckle. Bucky had always worried enough for the both of them in their relationship, but even by now he should be more at ease. Was there something he was still dealing with that prevented him from doing so? Steve laid his chest against Bucky’s back and kissed the nape of his neck.

“Just let go,” he whispered. 

Another restrained moan was muffled by the blankets Bucky’s face was buried in as Steve began to thrust. Bucky reached a hand back to stroke Steve’s golden hair as he grunted next to Bucky’s ear. Steve was going slow, but his hips were much more powerful now and easily pushed Bucky’s into the bed. Bucky’s erection, which was tucked up against his stomach, rubbed against the soft sheets. He’d already been close before Steve had turned him over and didn’t want to be finished off by the sheets. So, he lifted his hips up against Steve’s powerful thrusts, creating a space of a few inches between his hips and the bed. When Steve started going faster, each thrust threatened to push Bucky’s hips back down against the blankets. Still no sounds came from him as he struggled to resist his lover’s ardor, squeezing fistfuls of blankets as he did. 

His blindfold was surprisingly still on and continued to heighten his other senses. It was almost too much at this point. So much so that it was unexplainably beginning to give him anxiety. He reached a hand up to pull the blindfold from his eyes but stopped when he felt one of Steve’s hands reach around and grab his shaft. Another startled moan escaped him, but it was still controlled. Even Bucky couldn’t explain why he was still holding back now. 

Steve’s hand worked fast yet smoothly on him. That, combined with everything else that Steve was doing, took its toll on Bucky and he came with a single loud uninhibited holler of pleasure. He arched his spine and threw his head back as a wave of pleasure washed over him, and he painted the sheets and his stomach with his release. Hearing Bucky scream in bed for the first time must’ve had a strong effect on Steve because he released deep inside his lover after a few more thrusts that banged the bed’s headboard against the wall. 

At first, euphoria was all that Bucky felt, but as his waves of pleasure subsided it was finally revealed to him why he’d been so involuntarily adamant about keeping quiet that night. A violent and repressed memory resurfaced and struck him like a swift punch to the face. It made him rip off the blindfold, arch his spine in the opposite direction, and abruptly curl up into the fetal position.

Steve’s climax ended a few seconds after Bucky’s and he pulled out and collapsed next to him. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as his face contorted with fear, fear he was hurriedly trying to re-bury as he hugged himself, finally validating Steve's concern from earlier, as well as his own.

“Hey,” he heard Steve murmur. 

He felt fingers brush his shoulder and immediately jerked away.

“Don’t touch me!” he rasped. 

Steve withdrew his hand from his partner. “…Buck what-” Hurt was trickling into his concerned toned.

“Can we take a break!?” rasped Bucky, in between short jagged breaths.

...  
Steve’s POV

All Steve could manage was a quiet “Sure” before sitting up and scooting away, keeping his eyes on Bucky, who seemed to be shrinking into a smaller and smaller ball with every second. Steve wished he could comfort Bucky but didn’t know how in this moment. It made the confident captain that he often was, feel helpless as all he could do was watch the person he loved suffer.

“…Do you need me to leave the room?” he murmured, lowering his gaze.

“No!!” Bucky practically hollered, giving Steve another start. “No,” he repeated after a few more frantic breaths, trying to sound less anxious “…don’t leave me” 

The desperation in Bucky’s voice broke Steve’s heart and he reassured his lover that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Can you… can you just lie next to me?” rasped Bucky.

Steve obliged by lying back down a few feet away from Bucky. 

“How close do you want me?” he asked in a gentle tone. 

A few more labored breaths came out of Bucky. “Just inch closer, I’ll tell you when to stop.”

With military hierarchy meaning nothing in bed, the captain did as his commando ordered, and slowly closed the few feet of space between them. When the mattress sunk in a few inches away from Bucky’s curled-up body he let out a coarse ‘stop’. The sound of Steve’s shifting immediately halted, making the grinding of Bucky’s teeth in between less frequent jagged breaths the only sounds in the room.

A few minutes later, Bucky's breathing sounded calmer and his white-knuckled grasp on his own arms slackened. His body visibly relaxed, and he sat up. Steve sat up as well and faced Bucky, waiting for him to speak. The two men sat in a heavy silence for a minute, before Bucky did, still wearing a frown. 

“I never told you about what Hydra did to me…” he muttered. 

Steve wore a guilty expression after he heard this. “And I didn’t ask either,” he admitted “I guess I thought you’d tell me when you were ready.”

“IF I was ever ready,” spat Bucky. It wasn’t clear if Bucky was bitter with himself, Steve, or Hydra. Maybe all three. “I didn’t want it to interfere with duty, so I tried to forget,” he confessed, shaking his head. “Believe me I tried so hard… drinking myself to sleep every night worked for a while. And eventually I was able to disassociate myself from what happened in that Hydra base. I buried my more traumatic memories, but one resurfaced tonight. Just after I…” Bucky sounded embarrassed and hung his head.

“That’s not uncommon,” explained Steve “We’re stripped down to our most vulnerable selves after an orgasm, so it makes sense that you remembered something then.” His hand twitched on the bed, a few inches away from Bucky’s. He wanted to reach out and touch him, squeeze his shoulder, rub his back, anything to help take away some of his torment. But he wasn’t sure if Bucky was ready yet. 

“I suppose I can’t run from my memories forever,” Bucky said and sighed, seemingly preparing himself to unleash the horrors he’d experienced as a prisoner of war.

“They… They injected me with this liquid that made my body feel like it was on fire before they would hook me up to this machine, electrocute me, and repeat a series of foreign words to me, like some sort of incantation. It felt more like a curse. They did it every day, for weeks.” He seemingly struggled to get the words out. “I guess they were trying to condition me?”

“Condition you for what?” asked Steve. 

Bucky gave a curt shrug before continuing. He looked furious.

“In between these ‘sessions’ they’d shut me in a pitch-black room and sometimes one of the crueler operatives would enter… and beat me.” The grind of Bucky’s teeth could be heard again as the muscles in his jaw clenched. “It wasn’t part of my conditioning; it was a game to him.” Bucky’s voice was bubbling over with intensifying anger. “He’d take random shots at me, saying the more I anticipated the next blow the more traumatic it would be… he measured just how traumatic the blows were by how loudly I cried out… It got so bad that he broke bones a few times, but eventually I stopped screaming; I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction” 

Steve felt even more guilty now. “…I” He glanced at the blindfold that Bucky had ripped off. “…Buck”

“It’s not your fault,” Bucky said, reassuring him and finally looking back at Steve. His brow was no longer furrowed, and his eyes were gentle again. He placed his hand onto Steve’s on the bed which had balled up into a fist. “You didn’t know and technically, neither did I. It was bound to resurface eventually and I’m glad I wasn’t alone or on the field when it happened. I’m glad it was in confidence; with someone I feel safe around.” Bucky’s words were warm and sincere, but Steve’s expression was cold and hard as he glared at his fist as it began to shake.

“I’m going to kill every single Hydra agent before this is all over,” he declared. His eyes burned with fury and his hand squeezed into a tighter fist. “I’ll make them all suffer for what they did to you and what they’re trying to do to the world.”

Steve’s breathing deepened and he continued to glare at his fist. Even though the growing fury that shot out of his normally gentle eyes wasn’t directed at Bucky, he could tell that it still made Bucky nervous by the way he was squirming.

“You’re already doing that,” said Bucky in a calming voice. “Every one of your expertly planned missions we complete gets us one more step closer to winning this war.” When Steve still didn’t loosen his fist, he felt Bucky’s hand lift from it, and brush his cheek. “Well now who’s not relaxing?” Bucky jested. The fire in Steve’s eyes started to fade, doused by the cool blue eyes he saw in front of him. Bucky smiled “We’ll deal with Hydra in the morning, but I don’t want to waste tonight.” 

Steve let out a sigh of agreement and smiled softly at Bucky. They embraced each other and lay back down with Steve on top.

“If you start to feel anxious again, just tell me and we can stop at any time,” he reassured.

Bucky’s arms wrapped tighter around Steve’s shoulders pulling him in closer. He gave him a soft peck.

“I should be fine, just no more blindfolds,” he chuckled.

They went on for hours, repeatedly driving each other into a sexual frenzy until they ended up with Steve’s head hanging off the side of the bed with Bucky on top of him and both of them panting like feral animals. They’d originally been lying towards the center of the bed, but Bucky’s vigor had managed to bulldoze them to the side before he’d come inside Steve for the umpteenth time that night. Steve slid his ankles off Bucky’s shoulders when he felt him pull out and let a blissful sigh billow past his lips as Bucky began placing soft kisses on his collarbones. Steve was impressed. Since the serum, he didn’t even sweat this much on the battlefield, it was thrilling. Also, had Bucky’s hips always been this strong? The stars he was seeing, urged him to pause and ponder this, at least until he felt Bucky shift on top of him.

Bucky sat up and Steve immediately followed him. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him as close as possible, and reconnected their lips in a deep kiss with Bucky straddling his lap. Bucky’s hands slid over Steve’s shoulders and he moaned into the kiss. He sounded blissful. Steve felt Bucky lean back but was so adamant about keeping him close that his lips just eagerly kept following Bucky’s. Eventually, Bucky’s head fell back, exposing his neck to his insatiable lover.

“Steve,” he murmured, his voice husky with a faint quake in it.

Steve giggled softly into Bucky’s neck. Bucky always sounded like that when his head was spinning from a overabundance of endorphins swimming around in his system.

“You want me to make you scream that again?” teased Steve. 

Bucky chuckled sheepishly. “Um, I just need the bathroom,” he admitted.

Steve glanced down between their bodies at his own leaking erection. “Okay,” he cooed. “Hurry back.” He released Bucky, who waddled to the bathroom.

Once Bucky was out of sight Steve readjusted himself on the bed, trying to find a more seductive pose. He settled for lying on his back with his hands behind his head, bending his arms at an angle that accentuated his already noticeable muscles, and draping his erection over his navel.

When Bucky re-emerged from the bathroom, Steve grinned seductively at him. Steve saw all the love in the world for him glowing in Bucky’s eyes as carefree, pre-war Bucky smiled back at him.

Steve didn’t think it was possible, but all of what Hydra did to Bucky appeared to cease to matter to him in that moment. Steve was just happy to have this time with Bucky and looked forward to all the time they’d have together after restarting their lives after the war.

Without that gleeful smile fading, Bucky ran back towards Steve and pounced on him playfully. Steve wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him close, and silently vowing to protect Bucky, as Bucky has been doing for him since the day that they met.

…  
Bucky’s POV

They tired around 2am, drifting off into a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms with Bucky nestled securely against Steve’s chest and being lulled to sleep by his steady super-soldier heartbeat. Bucky enjoyed his first slumber absent of any nightmares that night and woke up lying on top of a still-snoozing Steve around 7am. They had to report to their base at 9am that morning, leaving them roughly an hour to get ready. Bucky didn’t want to disturb Steve but had to, otherwise they’d be reprimanded for tardiness by an angry colonel.

He reached a hand up to Steve’s sex-tousled hair, but before he could ruffle it even more, Bucky was deterred by a soothing murmur.

“Good morning.” Steve’s eyes were still closed and a soft smile graced his features.

“You punk, how long have you been awake?” Bucky chuckled, making Steve’s closed-eye smile, even bigger.

“Only about fifteen minutes, I didn’t want to wake you up sooner than necessary.” Steve opened his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Bucky’s head. “You looked really peaceful,” he cooed. Bucky buried his blushing face in Steve’s chest.

“I was dreaming about…” he lifted his head “about our house in the woods you suggested getting. It was a beautiful cottage with its own vegetable garden, an orchard of apple trees, a swing on its shaded front porch, and it was all next to a serene pond bordered by cattails.”

“That sounds really tranquil” murmured Steve, stroking Bucky’s hair and gazing into his eyes. “But, knowing you, I’m surprised it wasn’t plum trees,” he joked.

“Shut up,” said Bucky, blushing more feverishly.

“Where do you want our house to be?” asked Steve in a more serious tone, “I’ll go anywhere with you.” Bucky smiled and stared at Steve devotedly. “We can build it together and make it exactly like your dream or however else you want-” The rest of his words were cut off by Bucky’s lips. They kissed softly for a few seconds before Bucky broke away.

“So long as you’re there it can be anywhere,” answered an enamored Bucky. “You’re my home”

It was Steve who reconnected their lips this time, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him in close. Bucky was overwhelmed by how much he loved this man. Even though Steve had vowed to keep him safe and was more than capable of doing so with the serum, all Bucky wanted to do was to shield him from the horrors of the world once the war was over, like he’d always done. That sentiment would never change. 

He felt Steve’s tongue caress his lips and he was just gone. He moaned into the kiss and melted as Steve rolled them over, resting his body on top Bucky’s and deepening their kiss. Bucky ran his hands hungrily up Steve’s back and grasped the top of his shoulders.

“If we go another round, we won’t have very much time to get ready,” Bucky whispered. “And we definitely need another shower,” he chortled

“Well,” Steve murmured back, there was mischief in his tone, “We already figured out last night that the shower can easily fit two people”

Thirty minutes later they stumbled out of the shower together, toweled off before brushing their teeth with the packaged toothbrushes and toothpaste the suite provided (a luxury not even Steve could find excessive), then smoothed their hair before putting on their clothes from yesterday. The clothing hadn’t gotten significantly dirty seeing how they put it on clean right before the party last night and hadn’t worn it for more than three hours. They then walked to the door of their suite, Steve reached for the knob, and looked back at Bucky. Bucky smiled as he did. He didn't feel like the walking dead or distant as he had been for the past three years. He was hopeful. Steve returned his smile before opening the door so they could peek out to make sure no hotel staff were skulking in the hall. Empty. They stepped out and walked to Estelle and Penelope’s suite.

“Ladies?” called Steve as he knocked softly on the door. 

It opened and they were met with a smiling Estelle.

“Bonjour” she cooed; remnants of last night’s escapade were twinkling in her eyes like glitter in a shaken snow globe. She and Penelope stepped out of their room and smiled at Steve and Bucky. The four of them all looked like they had had new life breathed into them, and they silently reveled in their shared accomplishment. They once again took the arm of their fake lovers and headed back downstairs.

They returned their keys, and Steve asked the receptionist - the same boy from last night - if he was sure they didn’t have to pay. The receptionist waved his hand light-heartedly and smiled.

“I just hope you had a good night,” he said

On their way back to their base, Steve asked a question “I’ve been wondering since last night, how do you know French?” 

“Jacques,” answered Bucky in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I figured, but you didn’t speak it before all of this and you’ve only known Jacques for a year, yet you’re already fluent in it.” 

Bucky huffed in amusement. “You weren’t doubting my tongue’s prowess last night,” he joked, making Steve chuckle. Bucky laughed too, but his smile quickly faded. “Actually,” he said in a quiet voice, “…I think it might have something to do with what… they injected me with.” His tone darkened. “Ever since then, I’ve noticed my mind is sharper, I heal a bit faster, I’m physically stronger than before, not by much, but it’s enough to take notice of. I even have trouble getting drunk now. I have to drink five times as much than before to even feel tipsy.” Bucky shook his head at the ground and scratched the back of it.

When he looked back at Steve, he could tell they were thinking the same thing. They both had an idea of what Hydra had injected Bucky with. It sounded like it wasn’t as sophisticated as Dr. Erskine’s formula though. Bucky saw the rage Steve had shown for Hydra last night return even stronger now as Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve wordlessly reiterated his more vengeful promise from last night with his eyes and Bucky nodded determinedly.

“Let’s go plan our next attack,” Steve said.

They walked the rest of the way to their base in silent determination, ready to lay waste to Hydra.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)!  
> If you didn't, I'm open to constructive criticism!


End file.
